The present invention relates to optical data transfer system architectures and, more particularly, to Fiber-to-the-Premises (FTTP) architectures and components for use therein. There is a continuing drive in the industry to provide improvements to the hardware and methodology utilized for the delivery and receipt of data in a telecommunications and other types of data transfer networks.
Optical data transfer networks operate according to the general principle that information can be generated, shared, passed on, bypassed or otherwise manipulated or communicated within a network of data transfer lines. Network applications include LANs, MANs, WANs, SANs, intrabuilding and interbuilding communications, broadcast distribution, intelligent transportation systems (ITS), telecommunications, supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) networks, etc. It has been recognized that optical fiber data transfer lines embody a number of advantages over electrically conductive data transfer lines. Specifically, optical lines offer increased bandwidth, enhanced durability, easier installation, improved immunity to electromagnetic interference, and resistance to harsh environmental conditions. Accordingly, the present invention is directed at providing improved optical architectures for data transfer and, more particularly, to improved schemes for effectuating the transfer of data to and from homes, businesses, and other remote premises.